nfofandomcom-20200215-history
New Federation Cup I Rosters
On this page you can find all of the team rosters, ordered by seeding, for New Federation Cup I. Players are ordered in this format: * Primary Forward * Secondary Forward * Primary Midfielder * Secondary Midfielder * Primary Defender * Secondary Defender * Sub * Sub Team Spider * Jared Mason © * Yamano Xun * Dominic Aporia * Lily Athens * Dustin Black * Jakob Harre * Kim Hunt (S) * Harry Kullet (S) Killaz * Damien Ori © * Julian Birch * Lisa Merylis * Drew Gardins * Jason Stoker * Lachlan Bolton * Jack Dawn (S) * Indigo Lucell (S) The Legion * Leon Murillio * Jessica Crucilius * Augustus Aurelia © * James Anderson * Bruce Damaskus * Lucius Wex * Kami Najin (S) * Adrian Verus (S) Team of the New Federation Order * Jackson Graves * James Blackstone * Trent Markus © * Stephanie Clease * Cecilia Brett * Tristan Melly * Elexia Graves (S) * Ron Hampton (S) Team Hazard * Meredith Sherring * Christopher Paris * Peter Lorren * Polly Mare * Hans Durwick © * Brandon Dunn * Louise Tex (S) * Barnaby Pingly (S) Mafia * Timothy Havino * Jonas Mach * Tony Havino © * Carlena Clark * William Kurino * Donol Warkar * Kennith Parella (S) * Liliana Havino (S) Wrecking Crew * Corey Joseph-Tutt * Wei Lao * Ivy Jett * Minnie Drysdale * Ian Overton * Eric Jones © * Amanda Woad (S) * Kyle Inxy (S) Blood Warriors * Alia Tuesday * Patrick Dempsey * Aiden Ramascus © * Larry Forrester * Isaac Alleck * Vicky Haims * Warren Ivanhoe (S) * Doran Barnett (S) Team Sonic * Fiona Kayce * Eliza Thistle * Hayley Turner © * Lester Bennell * Troy Chapel * Mandy Wotkin * Kurt Hahn (S) * Veronica Thistle (S) Waveform * Debra Dusk * Amy Green © * Linda Everest * Mindy Subrano * Clarice Matthews * Ellen Hamilton * Luke Fitzpatrick (S) * Laura Thresh (S) Mekanixal * Ellen Van Barrow * Carice Hawn * Hayden Blant * Ulrich Domassi * Randall Harlaw * Maron Marvor © * Gavin Jackson (S) * Pia Nerrington (S) Team Wrath * Markus Medicci * Aliza Gardins * Linda Farestan * Luke Blank © * Thomas Jacobs * Tori Gamos * Yana Black (S) * Jade Solos (S) 29 Over * Umi Wazuki * Killian Menzies © * Troy Relic * Diana Birch * Allarna Goldshire * Oliver Busk * Blake Starford (S) * Ricky Maxille (S) Team Axe * Ivan Sorov * Gerrick Frankois * Lucy McKannin © * Zena Otaro * Butch Ragnor * Patrick Miner * Jack Spoons (S) * Cole Ramaltun (S) Time Machine * Cleon Matford * Wendy Turner * Kuai Lang * Julie Harrington * Michael Durastas © * Thomas June * Amy Donovan (S) * James Orting (S) Mad Hatters * Madison Tully * Warick Oppon * May Irona * Luco Hatter © * Otto Pickens * Jamie Lunderwich * Yumi Chuan (S) * Robert Tobb (S)